Coincidences
by FlippyxFlaky
Summary: Flippy is the only one who knows about Splendonts powers. But when Flippy falls for Flaky, and Splendont is left in a cold, cold world, he turns to the person he least knows for comfort. Splendid.  Rated M to be safe, for searing and a lemon later on! :3


Morning time! The sun happily peeped over the mountain ranges that surrounded the town and greeted all the Tree Friends with a warm ray of sunlight. Everyone was out; whether they were shopping, driving, or _stealing_. And most of the time, they were couples. Brothers. Friends. Lovers. Everyone had someone.

Splendont's eyelids slowly opened themselves up to reveal the sunlight poking through the curtains into his dark red room. He slid the quilt covers off himself until they were past his knees. Lifting one leg out of the blanket, he placed it on the floor. _Meh, too cold. _So he simply placed his foot where it's previous place was, pulled the covers back up, and dozed off..._again._

"Splendont, wake up already. It's time for school."

Splendont peeped open an eye, then shut it again. _Nope, I'm not going to school._

"Mum, why? School's _bboooooooorrrriiiinnnngggg!_"

"Because you have no brain. We're going to change that, aren't we?" She mocked him of his clumsiness.

He glared at her, and then cracked up laughing. "Mum, the day I become smart is the day Flippy becomes president."

"Hey, watch your mouth, young man. He's a nice young fellow, he is."

"Why don't you marry him then?"

Splendont's mum sighed and turned around. "Get out of bed. Breakfast's ready and your clothes are ironed."

"Thanks."

She didn't reply, she just strutted out of the door. Her footsteps could be heard thumping down the stairs, becoming lighter and lighter until they faded completely.

Splendont groaned. He hated school. Mainly for two reasons. Using his brain, and this _kid. _He didn't know his name, nor did he want to, but he found it interesting that they looked almost _identical in every way._ He shrugged it off as a mere coincidence. But nowadays...

_...Nothing is a coincidence..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sorry I'm late, Mr. Moose."

"Uhh, oh, it's you, Splendont! Good to see you! Please take a seat."

"Thanks, sir." Splendont shifted his bag onto his shoulder and walked slowly towards his desk, earning a few curios glances.

"Hey, were you been?" Flippy asked, a confused look planted on his face. "We just had a hot chick come in! She looked kinda like you, though. Creepy, eh?"

Splendont chuckled then shook his head at his perverted friend. "That's because she's my mum, Flippy."

Flippy almost fell backwards out his chair when he said that. Luckily, Splendont grabbed the collar of his shirt before he could fall any further.

"So, what do you think of that 'hot chick' now?" Splendont asked Flippy smugly.

"I still think she's hot." Flippy replied with a smug grin on his face.

Splendont let go of Flippy's collar, making him fall to the floor with a loud _thud,_ achieving more stares and some silent laughter. Mr. Moose turned backwards and saw Flippy's feet sticking up in the air, a Splendont hovering above him.

"Splendont, what did I tell you about raping people in class?"

The whole class bursted into laughter at Mr. Moose's comment, but he was oblivious to why they were laughing.

After a boring lesson, apart from Flippy becoming a pancake on the floor, the bell finally rang, signaling that the lesson was over and that lunch had started.

"Splendont, beat you out the doo-"

"You two. May I have a word with you both?" He signaled to both Flippy and Splendont.

Splendont stepped forward and saluted the teacher, until Flippy smacked Splendont's hand away.

"That's not how you salute, doofus!" Flippy commenced showing Splendont how to salute, while Mr. Moose just sat at his desk, shaving his legs.

Both of the students were oblivious to Mr. Moose's actions, walking out without a word.

"Dude, she was practically _all over me! _I could tell she wanted me." Flippy winked at his friend, while he just sighed.

"Man, Flaky's pretty timid. I'd watch out if I were you."

"Why?"

"Because, one minute, they're all cute and shy, and the next..." Splendont smacked Flippy across the face, careful he didn't hurt him _much _with his powers. "Then BAM! They smack you across the face!"

"Are you calling yourself a girl, dude?" Flippy was the only one who knew Splendont had the unusual powers, and he always kept it a secret. Pledge of allegiance, I guess.

"Maybe I am." Splendont winked at Flippy playfully, while Flippy pushed his back as hard as he could, but he didn't budge.

"You're an idiot, Flippy. I'm stronger than you." With that, Splendont picked up Flippy and carried him out into the courtyard.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I DO ****NOT**** OWN HAPPY TREE FRIENDS! Besides, if I did, would I be here? Probably not. **

**A/N: This is not a Splendont/Flippy fic. It might seem like that, but it isn't. It's actually a Splendid/Splendont fic. Damn! We need more Splendid/Splendont fics! **

_**...**_

_**CHALLENGE TO EVERYONE!**_

_**IF YOU'RE INTO YAOI, I CHALLENGE YOU TO WRITE A FIC, WHETHER IT BE ABOUT FLIPPY/CUDDLES, **__**SPLENDID/TOOTHY OR ANY OTHER MALE/MALE COUPLE.**_

_**IF YOU'RE INTO YURI, I CHALLENGE YOU TO WRITE A FIC, WHETHER IT BE ABOUT GIGGLES/PETUNIA, **__**FLAKY/LAMMY OR ANY OTHER FEMALE/FEMALE COUPLE.**_

_**IF YOU'RE NOT INTO THAT KIND OF STUFF, I CHALLENGE YOU TO WRITE A FIC, WHETHER IT BE ABOUT **__**FLIPPY/FLAKY, CUDDLES/GIGGLES, PETUNIA/HANDY OR ANY OTHER MALE/FEMALE COUPLE.**_

_**CHALLENGE ON!**_


End file.
